Arow Fury
by Arowflight
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup and friends head home after dealing with the screaming death, what they don't expect to find is a girl that knows more about Toothless then even Hiccup! image is by mmtOB3 from deviant art. rated T for descriptive violence and gore later in story. Just Edited :D
1. Arow

**this is a story of toothless, his past and how he met Arow (info on Arow can be found on my profile)**

**the story starts after the screaming death is gone and mainly consists of flashbacks. hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

We were currently on the way home from finally getting rid of the Screaming Death when I heard someone shout, it was Snotlout.

"Hey guys look down there"

We all looked down and spotted what looked like a person unconscious on the beach underneath the steep cliffs. We all changed course and lead our dragons down to were we spotted the unconscious form. We got off of our dragons and left them to the side. We crowded around the unconscious body, gawking.

It was a girl, she looked about our age with long brown hair that splayed all around her body. She had a long white dress on with a gold belt around her hips and gold bracelets around her arms. She was tall, skinny, but slender. But the most peculiar thing about her, was her skin. There were black markings, like tattoos everywhere, on her legs, arms, neck, even her face. It was strange but oddly attractive.

I bent down to see if she was still alive. She was breathing but it was vary faint. We began to argue on what to do with her, Snotlout claiming her, saying that he found her first. Fishlegs and Astrid suggested that she be taken back to the tribe to be treated, Astrid adding that they keep a close eye on her just in case because of past experiences. Ruff and Tuff just wanted to poke her and see her squirm, I had to shoo them away.

While we were settling on what to do with her, no one noticed that the dragons began to close in on us, observing the body. Suddenly I am pushed aside by a heavy force. I look up and see Toothless, hovering over the body with a look of worry and surprise in his eyes.

* * *

Toothless's POV:

The rest of the dragons and I were taken to rest on the beach and watch our humans run off towards the water leaving use with the smell of salt in our nostrils. That's it, a strong smell of salt, we couldn't even smell our humans, which were only standing a few feet away, now hovering and bickering over something.

**_What are they doing now?_**

I turn and see Stormfly trotting and seating herself beside me.

**_Heh, who knows, there humans. I never seem to understand my humans intentions, first he likes me then he hates me._**

I turn to my other side and see Hookfang resting his head beside me, furrowing his brow in confused annoyance.

**_Maybe if you showed a little more love._** I heard Meatlug grumble.** W_ho knows, maybe he might return the affection. like with me and Fishlegs._**

_**We have our own way of showing our** **affection.**_ Hookfang huffs.

_**Then don't complain.**_ Meatlug snorted.

I wasn't really paying much attention to Hookfang and Meatlug. I was more focused on what Hiccup and his friends were doing. I heard him say something about a girl and that she was still alive. My interest peaks and I creep over to the humans, I find that the others begin to follow, also curious.

I look over the bickering twins and my eyes widen in horror and surprise.

**_Its- its not possible, theirs just no way! _**I stammer. I can sense the others looking at me in confusion. I shake it off and run to the limp body, unintentionally bumping my best friend off to the side in the process.

I look down at the body. There was no mistaking it. It was her.

_**Arow.**_


	2. The stanger upstares

Hiccups POV:

We had just returned from the cove and the girl was in my bed just above me on the second floor. Toothless has never left her side. I've never seen Toothless look so worried over someone other then myself. Who is she? Where did she come from? How does Toothless know her?

I was pacing back and forth when Astrid came in. She saw my pacing and quickly grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit down. I looked at her and say annoyance with a hint of ...hurt? Maybe nervousness. She took my hand and spoke softly, this was something she would do only if we were alone.

"Hey, you okay?"

I sighed, it was obvious that I was nervous, this has never happened before. Toothless obviously knew her from somewhere. This is the second time someone from Toothlesses past came by, only this time its not a revenge seeking dragon but a girl and from what I saw Toothless cares for her. But, I thought I was the first human he trusted.

"I just don't know what to think. How do they know each other"?

I looked at her hoping for an answer that I knew I wouldn't get.

"I don't know. but I'm sure that we'll find out when she gets up".

I looked at her and saw her eyes full of encouragement and confidence. I looked at her and began to smile. If this girl really did know Toothless. If she is from his past. Then maybe, just maybe he would be able to know more about his best friend.

This washed away his nerves and even exited him. Astrid saw this and her grin widened. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss witch I gladly returned.

We began to descend up the stairs when we heard shuffling from the bed just above us. We stopped. W_hy am I hiding? _Hiccup thought, but he still remained were he was. He looked at Astrid ,she looked just as conflicted. They were about to move again when they heard a soft moan. They froze.

"Mmff. Uhh... Ow my head. wha-! Em- Emerald! is, is that you!"

I flinched. _Emerald? who was that?_

"I ...I cant believe it!" the voice sounded like it would break into a sob at any moment. "I finally found you!"

I could hear toothless make a small purring sound.

_So she does know Toothless. And she named him Emerald._

"Its been so long. I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you know what I've been through?" she said through a half sob, half laugh.

Toothless grunted something.

"What!? you should know me better. You know I don't go down without a fight".

She was no longer sobbing. She sounded happy and slightly annoyed at Toothlesses reply. By the way she was talking to him, you would almost think she could understand what he were saying. But her tone quikly changed, she gasped.

"Emerald! what happened to your tail! did someone hurt you? show me were they are, Ill rip out their heart!"

I flinch. this was one scary sounding girl, she sounded more intimidating then Astrid. I turned to Astrid and she looked at me, slightly uneasy. I could hear Toothless try to calm her down. It worked. I sighed in relief. I don't plan on confronting someone with intent to kill, me being the victim.

"Alright I understand, it doesn't look like I can fix it either, the damage is too extensive, and old". She sounded guilty "I'm sorry". Her voice was barely a whisper. I could hear toothless purring, trying too comfort her again.

"Emerald I'm so glad to finally find you, but... why are we in a house?" she sounded skeptical. I heard Toothless rumble something deep within his through and grunt a couple times.

"I don't understand. You don't mind if I-" Toothless gave a grunt and there was a sudden flash and blinding light that filled the house. I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind. As quick a the light came it left, bringing the room back to its dark self.

"Oh my- I don't even know what to say". I heard a faint pat sound "you've been through a lot, and grown so much".

Then she whispered something that I couldn't hear.

I heard a soft chuckle from above.

"Hey" she didn't sound like she was talking to Toothless "you know its impolite to eardrop".

I look up and see a girl with spikey black hair and emerald green eyes looking down at us.


	3. I found you

Arow's POV:

"Mmff. Uhh". I shifted around uncomfortably. I slowly sat up.

"Ow my head". I complained as I transformed my body from its regular form to the one I normally use in this dimension. _I must have reverted back to my regular form when I was nocked out._ My clothes and jewelry changed. I no longer wore my white dress and gold. Now I am wearing a green shirt with a black fake dragon skin jacket which held my knife, torn black leather pants with chains and a whip around my waist and side, and thick black combat boots with fur inside. I now wore emerald earrings and an emerald green choker.

My long brown hair turned black and became short and spikey. my tattoos faded into my skin like they always do when I transform. My skin gave itself I slight gray appearance and my eyes turned from brown to emerald green. I grew small fangs and my senses enhanced. That's when I notice someone was in the room. I look up and my eyes widen. A Night Fury was looking directly at me. But not just any night fury, there was only one that I knew that had those fiery green eyes.

"What! Em- Emerald! is, is that you!" I knew it was him I just didn't know what to say.

He nods and whispers**_ Long time no see... sis._**

"I ...I cant believe it!" I shouted, jumping out of the bed, running to him. "I finally found you!"

I rested my hands on the sides of his face and put my head on the top of his. I could hear Emerald purr.

"Its been so long. I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you know what I've been through?" I choked, half laughing and half holding back tears of joy.

**_All this time. I though you were dead._**

I stop laughing and look at him with a serious expression.

"What!? You should know me better. You know I don't go down without a fight".

Emerald looked amused but then looks down at his paws, he was clearly hiding something. I take a step back and admire how much he has changed. Even though he looked different, taller, stronger, he was still the same little brother I kne- know and love. I keep admiring his change until I reach his tail. My pupils become slits and I bear my fangs in a rage.

"Emerald! What happened to your tail! Did someone hurt you? Show me were they are, Ill rip out their heart!" I didn't realize how loud I was but I didn't care, no one hurts my family without paying dearly for it.

Emerald creeps over to me and pushes his head into my stomach in a comforting manner, trying to calm me down.

**_Hey, hey its okay, trust me, I'm fine, there is no need for anything rash, trust me okay._** I look at him and nod my head. I kneel down beside his tail and look at the damage.

"Alright I understand, it doesn't look like I can fix it either, the damage is too extensive...and old".

I feel horrible, if I were there, if I protected him, this wouldn't have happened. I brush over the part where the missing fin should be.

I sigh "I'm sorry" it was barely a whisper but Emerald heard it. He knelt down and put his head on my shoulder, purring. It tickled as the purr rumbled deep within his body. Even now he acts like an overgrown cub. I rub his chin and get up. I look at my surroundings then back at Emerald.

"Emerald I'm so glad to finally find you, but... why are we in a house?" I asked, skeptical.

_**In a humans den on the Ills of Berk. **_he looks down then adds, **_I_**_**n my best friend's den. He and the other humans took you in when they found you on the shore under the cliffs.**_

I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. he looks up and an idea forms into my head. _I__f I look into his memories then I'll understand without needing to hear a whole explanation._

"I don't understand. You don't mind if I-". Emerald nodded and said yes before I could finish my sentence, this wasn't the first time we shared memories. I reached over and lightly touched his forehead, my eyes began to glow and a light began to flood the house. Within seconds I saw it all, the colony he lived in, being shot down, meeting the boy called... Hiccup, learning to fly again, everything. When it was over my eyes stopped glowing and it became dark in the room again. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Oh my- I don't even know what to say". I softly patted his head and leaned forward pressing my forehead to the top of his flat one. "You've been through a lot, and grown so much". And whispered "It seems you've finally found your other half."

Emerald sighed in agreement.

I lifted my head and smiled, I couldn't help a small laugh escaping my lips and a sly grim grew on my face, I sensed them for a while know. Emerald looked at me and smiled a human like smile. I nodded and turned.

"Hey". I walked over to the railing of the stairs and looked down to the two little spies.

"you know its impolite to eardrop".


	4. Emerald Eyes

Astrid's POV:

"You know its impolite to eardrop".

We flinch and look up. I am surprised at what I see . This girl's appearance has completely changed from before, now she had no markings but had a stone gray tint to her skin, her hair was short black and untamed. She wore black and emerald green clothing and jewelry. Her ears were slightly pointed and... did I see fangs when she talked. but the most peculiar and... mesmerizing thing about her were her eyes. A gorgeous emerald green, and her pupils were slight slits, they reminded me of a... night fury.

I looked over at hiccup he was staring at her eyes too.

"Hehe, staring is not vary polite either". the girl snickered.

Me and Hiccup blushed but didn't move.

"Well are you two coming up or not". she sounded irritated.

We began to walk up the steps and turned to face her. She was tall and skinny but slender, even though her skin was stone gray, she was still vary beautiful. I looked into her eyes and then over to Toothless then back at the girl again their eyes were the same, hers were only slightly more human.

We didn't say anything, and it appeared to slightly irritate her more. She furrowed her brow, shook her head, and then smiles a small smile sticking out her hand.

"Since neither of you will make the first introduction, I will. My name is Arow, nice to meet you." I stayed silent, Hiccup was the next to speak up.

"Uh, hi my name is-"

"Hiccup and the girl here is Astrid, correct?"

_What?_ We were both startled, how could she possibly know our names. As if she knew what we were thinking, she answered.

"Emerald here told me your names, he also told me you were the one that caused his tail fin to go missing" she added the last one grudgingly, looking strait at Hiccup, however her eyes betrayed no aggression. Now it was my turn to speak.

"That's impossible, there's no way you can understand a dragon, and why do you keep calling Toothless Emerald?" I sounded skeptical, but that's because I was. Although she was pretty and her eyes were friendly, the way she dressed made her look like a threat, and the way she spoke made me weary of her.

She seemed to sense my unease and decided to toy with it. She walked forward, towering over me by a heads length, I had to look up, she was bold I'd give her that, no ones challenged me like this before. I looked into her eyes, she was relaxed, there was no anger or any kind of aggression in her eyes. She gave a sly smile and turned away, walking towards Toothless. Then she spoke.

"Well, the reason why I call him Emerald is because that's his name." She turned back around, Still giving that sly smile. "Emerald Night, son of Crystal Night and Freefall Night... and my little brother. Emerald Night is his given name". I was dumbfounded. I looked into her eyes again. She was dead serious.

"The dragons call him by that name as well, but here he seems to go by the name of... Toothless"

Hiccup Spoke up again " Yeah, that's the name I gave him". He looks over at Toothless. "Toothless is this true". Toothless nods.

"This is insane" I shout. "Okay, I believe you when you say his given name is Emerald, but how can you understand dragons?"

"Hmm". she mused, her eyes became distant "one has many secrets, but only trust can reveal them."

I didn't understand at all. I looked over at Hiccup, who had an expression on his face that showed that he understood exactly what she meant. I looked over at toothless who had on the same expression. what was going on here that she didn't get?

"I can answer some of your questions. I know your dying to ask some." She looked at Hiccup when she said this. His eyes brightened.

"So how is Toothless your brother?" I had to know at least that much.

"Well we are obviously not biological siblings. I adopted him as my little brother when he was six, I was... um... fourteen?" Why did she sound like she was asking a question. She didn't really answer my question either.

"How did you wind up on the beach?" Hiccup asked. that was a good question, there was no boat wreckage or dragon near by, so how did she get here, swim? the water it ice cold this time of year, or any time to be blunt.

"I was on my way here when I was attacked by a large white whispering death and nocked unconscious." she said.

Again a question only half answered.

"How did you and Toothless meet?"

"I found him alone." she said flatly. Oh yes vary descriptive. She obviously didn't want to answer in detail.

She gave a small smile and looked down. "If you don't mind Hiccup, I'd like to stay and catch up with Emerald for a bit".

Hiccup quickly replied "of course, stay as long as you want". I shot him a small glare, and he just gave me a look that read _what?_

Its not that I was getting jealous, I just couldn't trust those emerald eyes. She was hiding something, and I want to now what.


	5. the correct answer

Hiccup's POV:

Its been a week now since we found Arow washed up on the shore, and we still know nothing about her. She hardly talks to anyone, and if someone tries to talk to her, she just gives them this strange smile and walks off, as though she knows something we don't. I offered her a place to stay but she refused, I later found her sleeping on the roof or just walking around the village at night, sometimes star gazing with Toothless. She doesn't seem to eat either, every time we offer something she refuses, saying that she already ate or saying nothing at all.

The only person she ever really talks to is Toothless, which by the way, has not left her side. It worries me. I was hoping to know a little bit about his past, but every time i try to ask she just puts her finger to her lips and says "the truth can only be revealed through trust". How can she learn to trust me, if all she does is avoid me. By the end of the week Arow asks if i could teach her how to fly Toothless, which i gladly show her, hopeing this would worm her up to me. Possibly telling me something about Toothless and his past. but she doesn't, and now they go flying ever time they get the chance, once again leaving me behind.

I slouch down on the steps outside of my house watching Arow and Toothless fly away again for the hundredth time. I can't stand it. I was becoming jealous, and who wouldn't, your best friend was being taken away by someone who claims to be the dragons SISTER.I put my head in my hands. I miss Toothless. I want him back. I want to know who this Arow girl really is. But how?

"You miss him."

I was starteled at the voice, I look up and see Astrid towering over me.

"Obviously."

"Then lets get him back". She sits down next to me. "Lets see who this Arow character really is".

"And how are we going to do that?" I questioned.

"We are going to spy on them of course". She said acting as though it was obvious.

"But she'll be able to sense us a mile away". he found out through observation that no one could sneak up on Arow, much to the twins annoyance.

"Then we will stay two miles away". she said cheekily. I huffed but gave in. I couldn't say no to her.

We flew as fast as we could on Stormfly, after a five mile flight we spotted them. I couldn't describe what I was seeing. It was like a literal dance in the clouds. They were doing flips and spins in the sky. Then Arow did something I didn't expect, she jumped off. She intentionally jumped off of a dragon thousands of feet in the air. I'm the only person to do that, but that's because I had tons of experience compared to everyone else. Worse was that Toothless shot down with her, he was right beside her, and she showed no intention to get back onto the saddle. Only when they were about fifty feet from death did she get back on him and zip horizontally across the waters surface in blazing speed, causing the water to part from the force. It was amazing and unbelievable to say the least. But one thing was for sure, Arow was a daredevil.

Me and Astrid looked at each other in aw, when we looked back to where Arow was, she was gone.

"What the heck? Where did she go?" Astrid shouted in a rage.

"Spying again I see."

Stormfly turns around to face the duo behind us. Disappointment written on their faces.

"If this is how you are trying to gain my trust, this is not the way to go". she crossed her arms to show more disappointment.

"Well neither is sitting round while you fly away with Hiccups dragon". shouted Astrid.

A hint of anger and curiosity sparked in Arows eyes, I was starting to grow nervous.

"Tell me Hiccup, do you claim Emerald as yours?"

That was an odd question to ask, of course he was mine, he was _my_ dragon, _my_ best friend. Wait this was a trick question.

"Yes." She gave me a look of disgust, but I wasn't finished. "Yes, I believe him to be my dragon. But i don't think of him as just some pet or play mate. He's my best friend".

It was quiet for a moment, the only noise was that of flapping wings. Then Arow gave a small smile "now that" her grin widened "that was the correct answer."


	6. Night Fury

Astrid's POV:

I still don't really understand Arow, I don't trust her, she's hiding to much, and I want to find out what. All I knew about her was that she likes riddles and was a great dragon rider, but in all, she was just crazy.

We were on our way home after finding Arow with toothless and now they were escorting us home. When we reach the cliffs she lands Toothless and we fallow behind her. I land Stormfly and we get off. Hiccup runs over to Toothless and Toothless gives him a worm greeting. They hug it out, Hiccup holding Toothlesses neck and Toothless resting his head on Hiccups shoulder. I look at Arow and she was just smiling, admiring the sight. So was that it?

This infuriated me. We still knew nothing about her, then when she tells Hiccup that Hiccup's answer to her question was correct, she just turns to leave. There is still no information given to us, and now all she is doing was standing there smiling.

"Is that it? Your just going to ask us weird questions and then we all become good friends. Is that it?"

"Astrid calm-"

"No Hiccup, you want answers and so do I." I look from hiccup back to Arow. "We don't know anything about you and you've been here for nearly a month." I notices her sly smile, this just aggravated me more. "I think that we disserve at least some information about you."

Arow began to move now, she was getting close to me now, ever time she took a step forward, I took a step back.

"First off". she began, an aura of seriousness around her. "What is my business, is mine alone. I don't ask about every little thing you do in your waking hours, do I?"

I backed up some more, trying to keep my distance, but she just kept filling in the space. "Second, I have my reasons of why I am not answering your questions about Emerald."

"And why is that?'' I questioned bluntly. Even though I tried to Keep my distance, I wouldn't show sighs of weakness. I wasn't backing down. I didn't notice how close we were to the edge of the cliffs, my focus was to trained on Arow. She was right in front of me now. She moved her hand and placed it under my chin, enabling me from looking away and forcing me to look her strait in the eyes.

"Because, my past is within his as well."

I couldn't take it any more, not only did her words sting, but the fact that she was so serious, so genuine and so... close, made me snap. So I pushed her, or at least I tried to push her, but she didn't budge. It was like trying to push a brick wall that was firmly cemented to the ground, my force had no affect. I was startled and I took a step back, Arow's eyes widened and she rushed forward, I took another step back in surprise, only this time, my foot didn't touch the ground. I fell backwards, but not before Arow grabbed my arm trying to keep me up, but she lost her footing on the edge and now we were both plummeting down hundreds of feet to the sharp rocks below.

We were going to die, there was no way Stormfly could reach us in time, and Toothless can only carry so many people. I looked up at Arow who was firmly griping both my arms in place. She didn't look scared, in fact she looked slightly... annoyed. We where going to die and she looked _annoyed_?

Arow looked down at me and sighed "Well this was unexpected". I just stared at her, the wind whipping my face, the rocks growing ever closer. "I guess it cant be helped, hang on."

Hang on? Hang on to _what_?

I looked down, or rather, up, the rocks were only about a hundred feet down now, I looked back up at Arow and couldn't believe my eyes, she was changing.

She had a grin on her face that revealed her fangs, the grin began to stretch from ear to ear, and black scales began to sprout on the sides of her face. Her eyes grew larger and her nose began to widen and flatten. Soon her head looked like that of a black snake. Her hands were changing to. they began to swell, turning black and scaly. Her nails lengthened out and thickened into grey claws. I looked down and saw a tail, the same kind of tail that toothless had, except this tail had both fins. I heard a loud roar and a flapping sound, and suddenly, I was no longer falling. Arow was flying us back up to the cliffs. Oh my- Arow was _flying_ us back up to the cliffs. When we were at level with the cliffs I was flipped so that I was facing the land and not Arow's now sleek black underbelly. She set me down, when my feet were firmly placed on the ground I turned around and looked Arow up and down.

Arow had turned into a Night Fury.

* * *

**I kind of imaged Arow's transformation a lot like Howl's from Howl's moving castile, when his face begins to grow his feather, just instead of feathers, they would be scales.**

**p.s. if your wondering what happened to her clothes, they fazed into her body, don't ask how it works, it just does (that's why all her Anthro/ hybrid forms have there own cloths) .**

**can you guess which hybrid form she was in this whole time :)**

**its Hiccups point of view next, he will be describing the other side of her transformation.**

**reviews please**


	7. Realm of the mind

We were on the cliffs when Astrid seemed to snap. She was obviously mad, and now she and Arow were quarreling. I decided not to intervene, I was taught never to jump into women's quarrels if I new what was good for me. So I stood back and watched. I watched Astrid shout, I watched them grow close to the edge, and I watched them fall of the cliffs edge.-!

"Oh my go- Toothless we need to get them, Stormfly f- Oof". I was lightly pushed to the ground, I looked up and saw Toothless hover over me and growling at Stormfly to stay put. She sat and didn't look like she planed to go anywhere.

"Toothless what are you doing, we need to save them come on". He grunted slightly but let me onto his back. He moved to the edge of the cliff but didn't jump off, he didn't even move his wings. I tried to push him to get him to move, but he wouldn't budge. I was starting to panic. I think he sensed my fear because he tilted his head to the side to try and face me on his back and purred to comfort me. He knew something I did not. He looked down again over the cliff and I turned to follow his gaze.

I feared the worst. I expected to see my girl friend and Arow speared, their blood dripping and smeared on the rocks. I hesitantly look down, and I don't believe what I see. Arow was changing.

Her clothing began to fade into her skin and her body became black, covered in scales. Her body swelled to an abnormal size and her face became that of a lizard. Her ears grew into multiple plates running down the sides of her face and small frills grew on her head and spine. Her tail bone grew out and fins grew on the ends and on the sides by her now swollen and clawed legs. Finally two nubs emerged on her upper back and with a slight arching movement of her spine the nubs shot out like the spikes of a Nadder, growing into two large black wings.

I stared in amazement as Arow, now a Night Fury, flapped her wings and lifted Astrid and herself from the hands of death.

Toothless backed away as Arow shot up from the cliff side. she threw Astrid around so she was no longer facing her stomach, and placed her on firm ground. Astrid turned around to admire her form. I got off to join her, but right when I was a safe distance from Toothless, Arow tackled Toothless to the ground.

They were fighting. It looked like an all out brawl. He clawed at her stomach and she bit his tail, throwing him off of her, just to tackle him again. There were loud roars and shrieks. I grew worried, but when I looked closer I noticed something, Arow's teeth were sheathed. Although she looked annoyed, growling and hissing. Toothless looked as joyous as ever, giving slight growls and gleeful clicks. They were talking to each other. I wonder what they were saying.

* * *

Arow's POV:

**_RRRaaahh! Why didn't you come get us, now I have to explain this to them._** Arow snarls after whacking toothless with her tail.

**_They needed to know sometime, and besides, I like you better this way. _**He churred after pushing her off a second time.

_**I was going to tell them, just not yet, you know I have my reasons. You should have honored them!** S_he shouted, she grabbed onto his tail with her mouth, careful to keep her teeth sheathed. She flings him across the cliff and pounces on him again.

**_I trust them. Their my family, and so are you. That means you _have**_** to tell them**. _He pushed me off again, this time scratching me slightly, but not enough to show. I look into his eyes, he was serious now. I sighed and looked down.

**_They are not ready to see _my**_** past yet**._

Toothless got up from were he was laying, he moved to my side and rested his head on my shoulder, he purred in my ear for comfort. then he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

**_But their ready to see mine._**

_**Do you think their strong**_** _enough_.** I wasn't worried about revealing the memories of our pasts to them, I was worried that it might change them. They seemed so innocent, even if they were Vikings. I did not want to hurt them. Toothless nudged me out of my slump.

**_Yes. You saw my memories, they've been through more then most Viking pups. And besides, its not like they haven't seen blood or dead dragons before._**

I stifled a laugh. But stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"But are you ready?"

Emerald looked down and closed his eyes. He sighed and looked back up.

**_Alright, if you think their ready then I will show them, grab Hiccup and Astrid and lets take them to you're cove._**

**_Why cant you take Astrid._**

I look back and give him a sly grin.

**_Because I'm not as tame as you._**

* * *

_Hiccup's POV:_

The fighting stopped and now they were just talking. Arow gave a slightly grave expression while Toothless comforted her. They got up and started trotting in our direction, toothless was giving Arow a scowl on the way over and Arow seemed to be enjoying his frustration. What was going on?

Toothless gestured for me and Astrid to climb on his back. It seemed that where ever we were going Stormfly wasn't aloud. We took off, Arow in the lead. I became confused when we landed into the cove were I first trained and bonded with Toothless.

When we landed, Astrid and I got off and Toothless went over to Arow. She was laying down in a comfortable position. Toothless went around her and laid his head over her side, his tail draped over her gesturing for us to sit by her side.

We hesitated at first. Arow's head was down on her crisscrossed arms. Astrid and I looked at each other confused, we nodded to each other and followed Toothlesses instructions. We sat down by Arow and leaned our backs onto her side. The two dragons wrapped their tails around our waists. We couldn't go any where, even if we tried.

Arow gave a small grown, we looked her way and caught her eye, her pupil was a paper thin slit. Then her eyes began to glow pure white. It mesmerized us. I suddenly started feeling a tug in the back of my head. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes, everything was pitch black. The only way I could tell that my eyes were open was my own body. It was radiating with a faded green aura. I began to look around and found a similar glowing form not far from were I was standing. I moved over to it and recognized the form to be Astrid. She was radiating too, but the aura around her was a faded blue color. I tried calling to her.

_Hey_

I was startled, that was my voice? It sounded like an echo ( sounds like a faded _hehehey hey hey _rises then decreases in volume, sounding like wind). Astrid heard me and ran over to me.

_Hiccup what's going on?(sounds like hihihiccup what's going on?) S_he grabs my arms. I look into her eyes, she looked scared.

I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that for a moment. when we pulled away I noticed that I was a head taller then she was and she looked scared. I moved her bangs away from her eyes and stroked her face. she had such soft features.

_Hey, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure we will figure it out_. I looked at her, she was beautiful. those soft lips. I couldn't take my eyes of them. I slowly leaned in and kissed her, she kissed me back, closing her eyes and writing her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I grew confused, I do love her and I knew she felt the same for me. But we never showed our emotions like this. It was normally just a quick peck on the lips. not this, and... Astrid was always the one to kiss me first. But I kind of- really liked it this way. We were still kissing when we heard an _Ah-hum. _We broke our kiss and turned to see Toothless giving us a raised eye brow with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He had a faded green aura around himself just like mine. I looked to his left and saw a bright figure. It looked like a pure white spirit with a faded white aura around itself. It began to speak.

_If you wish to know why your emotions are so strong, it's because we are in the mind. This is were your true self is shown, and your emotions are the strongest._

There was no mistaking it. That was Arow's voice, and it rang loud and clear.

_Welcome to the realm of the mind._

* * *

**Realm of the mind : furthered description.**

**in this place, you speak telepathically and it kind of sounds like fi from Zelda skyword sword, only English :)**

**your emotions speak the loudest and your form takes that of who you really are.**

**like Astrid turned into a smaller, cuter form of herself, showing that she is fearful but brave on the outside but has a beautiful and thoughtful interior.**

**Hiccup becomes taller and more lean (like a main male character in romance anime) showing that he is brave, smart and strong on the inside but has a goofy nerdy exterior.**

**The aura is their spirit in a way. Notice that Hiccup and Toothless have the same color and don't forget what Arow whispered in the past chapters.**

**the words are wispy and hard to understand so they are in italics because they are spoken mentally.**

**Bold and slanted is when dragons talk**


	8. into the past

**Hey everyone, I know right now the story must seem really confusing. don't worry it is supposed to be, it will clear up soon. by the way, if your wondering why its rated T you will be finding that out soon.**

**PS. REVIEWS PLEEEEAAASSE. so many visits and yet no reviews.**

**also, the chapters are going to get shorter, not because I am getting lazy, but because the time and scenes are going to change a lot in the story.**

** thank you for your participation.**

REVIEW!

* * *

Toothless's POV:

_Welcome to the realm of the mind_

_Realm of the mind?_ Hiccup asked in confusion

_Yes, we are currently in my mind._ Arow confermed.

_So when your eyes glowed, we passed out, we went into your head?. A_strid stated.

_Yes._

_So why are we here? H_iccup questioned.

This was my turn to speak up.

_We are going to go into my mind. Into my memories and past._

Hiccup and Astrid stared in austonishment as I spoke.

_How...how are you talking? A_strid asked, still astonished. Hiccup just stood their speechless_._

_Because we are in the mind._

It took them a moment to register this, but then they began to calm down and liston for an explination. Arow began to speek again.

_You two wanted to know about Emerald's past. Well what better way then to just show you two. We will be here for a while, that is why I had you sit down. Remember that flash at your house when we first met._

_Yeah I remember that, but it only lasted a few seconds. H_iccup answered.

_Yes, but that was only because it was a connection between Toothless and myself. The more people there are, the more energy it takes and the slower the process becomes._

_Alright, then lets get started. _ Astrid said, getting eagger.

_Alright._ Arow clapped her hands and rubbed them together._ Lets get started._

Light filled the dark and then it became black again. A voice spoke and lingered in the air.

_Into the past._


	9. Born

**Hey everyone, I know right now the story must seem really confusing. don't worry it is supposed to be, it will clear up soon. by the way, if your wondering why its rated T you will be finding that out soon.**

**PS. REVIEWS PLEEEEAAASSE. so many visits and yet no reviews.**

**also, the chapters are going to get shorter, not because I am getting lazy, but because the time and scenes are going to change a lot in the story.**

** thank you for your participation.**

REVIEW!

* * *

Astrid's POV:

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Night furies, hundreds of them. They were fling over head swooping past us and even through us. I was startled and looked down for a second. My feet were hovering over the ocean!. I looked at Arow for answers. She turned to face us.

_This is the past, Toothlesses and my memories. We are not truly here. we are only observers of what has already taken place, nothing we say or do can affect them, and nothing they do can affect us._

I shook my head. I guess that's a good enough answer for now. I look at my surroundings and see that there was a large island ahead of us. There is a large cliff hang on a mountain side, underneath was a large stretch of beach were small Night Furies played and on the side of the island and up half the mountain was a lush jungle. The mountain itself looked like a volcano. Overall, the place was beautiful.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

In all my life I have never seen so many dragons in one place, and what made me the most surprised was that they were all Night Furies! I looked all over expecting to see Toothlesses younger self somewhere as we reached the beach of the island. But I couldn't find him. I gave Arow a questioning look. She just smiled at me and pointed above us to a small overhang that jetted out from the rest of the rock wall.

_If you want to know about his past we must start from the beginning. The_ vary_ beginning._

We were suddenly flying up and were lightly placed on the overhang. Five Night Furies were laying splayed across the rock floor. Four adults and one baby tucked in his mothers wing.

_Is that him? _I pointed to the baby with its mother. Arow just shook her head no and pointed to the two other adult dragons that laid curled up around a small bon fire that was lit up with blue fire instead of red. I was confused and Arow seemed to sense it.

_Look closely at the flames. W_as all she said. Me and Astrid moved closer and peaked over one of the dragons bodies and into the flames. A small black oval shape was laying in the flames. An egg.

_Their cooking the egg! _Astrid shouted in shock and dismay. Toothless looked slightly annoyed and uncomfortable. Arow just shook her head.

_No _she started. _Not cooking it, incubating it. Night furies are different from other dragons. For one, their eggs don't explode, and two, they hatch like regular reptiles but need lots of heat._

I was astonished. So this is were it all started.

* * *

Past Toothlesses POV:

I open my eyes for the first time to find that it is vary dark and I was vary hot. The warmth was comforting, but I felt cramped and unable to move as I tried to shift my body in another position. I was trapped and I didn't like it. I wanted out. I begin peeking the walls that kept me isolated from the noises behind them. I wanted to see what was behind these walls that kept me imprisoned. I peeked some more, but the walls wouldn't budge, so I decided to use my front and back legs. I pushed the walls that were in view and used my back against the other wall for support. Then the walls cracked and burst apart revealing blinding light. The sudden flood of light hurt my eyes and I shut them tight. Then I was suddenly lifted from my warm place and put on something cold and hard. I began to shiver but then something warm and wet pushed itself on my backside warming me up again, but it felt gross so I squeaked at whatever it was in protest. The creature that was warming me up just purred and kept at it, much to my dismay.

I decided to open my eyes again to see what was doing this to me, so I did. First everything was blurry and bright. But then things came into focus revealing a giant black monster with big green eyes looking down at me and liking my back with its purple/pink slit tongue. I gave out a squeak in fear and tried to run away. But it grabbed me between its oddly soft pink teeth and set me down next to it. I was about to run off again when it blocked my exit with its massive paw and sharp claws. Then it trapped me between its wing and body, I couldn't move again.

I was terrified. I looked at its eyes and became confused, I expected to see a monster ready to eat me and end my shot life. But instead I saw a large monster that had nothing but love in its eyes, and it looked like it was all directed towards me. I began to relax a bit and I noticed something I didn't notice before, something familiar, and it was coming from the monsters chest. It was a beat, a heart beat. And it was the same one I heard not long ago, it was what rocked me to sleep and kept me company when I was in the darkness for so long. Until the day it just stopped, I thought I would never hear that beautiful comforting beat again. But here it was, the exact same beat and it was coming from the beasts chest.

I looked up at the monster again and cocked my head, I was a little confused, but something told me I could trust this thing. That it would protect me with its life and stay by my side forever. It looked at me with love and cuddled my head, purring with a rhythm that made me tired but happy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep but not before I heard something that would stick with me forever.

**_Emerald, your name is Emerald Night._**

* * *

**yay toothless, your fist moment of life and you spend it terrified of your own mama.**

**the heart beat recognition is when the egg was still inside the moms stomach, kind of like mammal baby's that listen to there mothers hearts. toothless mentions that the beat just stops, that is of course when the egg as no longer in his moms body.**

**the next chapter will be his mothers pov, explaining why she gave toothless that name.**

**reviews please. :3**


	10. Emeralds Flame

**Hey everyone, I know right now the story must seem really confusing. don't worry it is supposed to be, it will clear up soon. by the way, if your wondering why its rated T you will be finding that out soon.**

**PS. REVIEWS PLEEEEAAASSE. so many visits and yet no reviews.**

**also, the chapters are going to get shorter, not because I am getting lazy, but because the time and scenes are going to change a lot in the story.**

** thank you for your participation.**

REVIEW!

* * *

Toothlesses mother's POV:

**_Its been a week since the other pups have hatched. _**Freefall Night, my mate said. He got that name because when he was a pup he decided to fly a month earlier then everyone else and jumped off a cliff. He is now known as the best and most reckless flyers in the clan. I am Crystal Night, I was given this name because the moment I hatched my scales shun and glowed like crystals against the full moons light. It is a Night Fury tradition to be given a name that represents something about you that is special. This means that Freefall didn't have a name for months.

My mate and I were curled up around a fire that incubated my to-be pup. He was due a week ago. Why do I say he, because I just felt it. My mate was beginning to give up on him and was beginning to morn for our loss. But I wasn't giving up, not yet. I knew he was alive, I could feel it, I could feel his strength. He was just waiting for the right time to come out. Freefall got up and trotted over to the ledge. He turned and looked at me, his eyes distant.

**_I'm going hunting, I will be back soon._**

I nodded my head and rested my head between my paws, I starred at the mesmerizing flames. I listened, drowning out the roars and squeaks of little hatchlings. I was listening, listening for a small heart beat. I closed my eyes and focused. I heard, shifting, peeking and then a crack. I shot my head up and looked into the flames, perking my ears up to focused on the sounds some more. I saw cracks in the egg, but the peeking sound just stopped. I became worried but then it happened, a small wet and fragile black pup burst through the egg, sending egg shells flying. I looked at the pup, it was small, too small, it was about half the size of the other pups and it looked like it wouldn't be able to make it through winter. I shook my head, no, this pup is strong, I can feel it.

I lift the pup up in my jaws and out of the fire, careful to keep my teeth sheathed. This may be my first time as a mother, but I wasn't stupid. I placed him on the ground and he began to shiver, I grew worried but instincts took over and I began to lick him vigorously to worm him up. He protested much to my amusement and I purred to calm him down. But it only seemed to riel him up more. He opens his eyes to the real world to take in the sights. Then his eyes land on me and we both stare at each other for a moment in surprise.

Those eyes, those beautiful green eyes. All Night Furies had greenish eyes, some had blue. But I have never seen eyes like these. They were gorgeous and bright, full of adventure and strength. There was a powerful green flame behind those eyes. This little runt, my little pup was destined for something great, I could see it, I could feel it, and my feelings were never wrong.

The moment passed and the pups expression changed from curiosity to fear, he turned to run, but I blocked his path. Every pup seemed to react this way with there parents, I was the same. And there was only one way for a pup to understand and recognize who we were. I grabbed my pup and tucked him between my wing and my side, keeping him from running again. He was in a panic at first squeaking in protest and fear. But then he began to calm down and look at me, and expression of confusion on his face. All I could do was look at him with nothing but love. I brought my head to his and purred. He was becoming relaxed. I looked at his eyes once more before they closed for his nap and saw it again. That flame in his eyes, that beautiful emerald flame. Emerald, that's it, Emerald Night, that was his name. Before he fell asleep I whispered his name to him.

**_Emerald Night._**

It was perfect, he was perfect and no one could say otherwise.

* * *

**Yay now you know how he got his name :)**

**BTW if your wondering about his dad, he came back and was over joyed to see that Toothless survived.**

**sure he's a runt but he is my little runt.**

**I would love some reviews. they tell me that I'm not just writing to my self, and thanks to those who did review.**

* * *

**reviews please. :3**


	11. Runt

**Hey everyone, I know right now the story must seem really confusing. don't worry it is supposed to be, it will clear up soon. by the way, if your wondering why its rated T you will be finding that out soon.**

**PS. REVIEWS PLEEEEAAASSE. so many visits and yet no reviews.**

**also, the chapters are going to get shorter, not because I am getting lazy, but because the time and scenes are going to change a lot in the story.**

** thank you for your participation.**

REVIEW!

* * *

Past toothlesses POV:

**_Hey runt!_**

Runt. Runt. Runt. That is not my name. I am Emerald Night and I was proud of that name, so why do all the other pups call me runt. I will never answer to it, even if I am a runt that was not my name.

I begin to trot of to my nest when Rock, one of the older pups (only by a week) and his group, step in front of me.

The group consisted of five dragon pups (all only a week older). Rock, the leader, he was given that name because his scales were an odd dark gray color instead of a normal Night Furies beautiful shinning black. It was not vary attractive, but he made up for it in strength and ambition. The next was a male named small. He was a runt too and was picked on until I hatched, I was only slightly smaller then him. You would think runts would stand up for each other, but he joined Rock's group the moment the opportunity was given to him. Then there were the two no names, one was female and one was male. They were not related and had not been given their names yet. They were both the best of friends and only hung around Rock to cause mischief. And then there was Sky. She got her name because of her beautiful sky blue eye. She was beautiful, I can't help but stare into her eyes every time I see her. My mother says I _fancy_ her, whatever that means. When ever I am being picked on and I catch her eye I see sympathy. She would sometimes try to get the others to stop and leave me alone, much to their annoyance.

Now Rock's group was hovering over me and blocking the way to my nest, again.

_**Hey runt, I was talking to you.** _Rock snorts with a sneer.

_**My name isn't runt its Emerald. Now leave me alone, I just want to go to my nest**. _I say with an annoyed sigh. I don't care how much they tease and push me around, their just a bunch of stupid jerks.

_**That's** **right run to your mamma.**_ Ignore.

**_Your nothing but a stupid runt._**Ignore.

**_Runt ,runt, runt._** Ignore.

**_Tiny freak of nature. _**Ignore.

_**What kind of name is Emerald anyway, who gets named after a normal eye color.** S_nap!

**_Says you _Rock,**_** your named after nothing but a gray stone, a useless piece of dirt that hardened over time! At least mine has some shine to it, yours is just plain dull.** T_hey were all baffled by my outburst, I was too, I never expected that to come out of my mouth. I looked at all their shocked faces and saw that Sky had a flicker of amusement and admiration in her eyes. Maybe she was proud that I finally stood up for myself, it felt good. That is until I was pushed. Hard. By none other then Rock himself.

_**How dare you make fun of my name!** _He seethed.

**_You made fun of mine. _**I said under him.

**_That doesn't give you the right to _runt_, I'm older then you, I outrank you._**

**_No you don't, and your only older then me by a week, that doesn't give you any power. _**I was being vary bold, I know, but something inside told me not to back down, not to Rock, not to anyone.

_**Shut up!** H_e opened his mouth and unsheathed his teeth, something I haven't learned to do yet. He was about to bite, I was ready. But it never came. When his mouth was inches from my neck, he was pushed off of me and was fighting with someone. That someone was Sky. She was over powering him and he had to back off.

_**Back off Rock, there is no reason to resort to violence. He did nothing to you. He was right when he said that rank doesn't matter. We are only pups. Not even three months old yet. He is only a week younger then us. Besides what about us, do you consider us your friends or your henchmen.** E_veryone looked at Rock hoping that the answer was friend. But he didn't say a word, just stared into Sky's fierce blue eyes.

**_ Either way, I don't want to find out. We are not friends anymore, if you even considered me a friend to start with. Goodbye you piece of dirt that hardened over time. _**I heard snickers coming from the small group as Sky turned to leave, flicking her ear, telling me to follow. I gladly obliged leaving the baffled Rock behind us.

_**So Emerald, it looks like I'm sticking with you from now on, I hope you don't mind.** S_he said with a dragon grin, teeth unsheathed.

**_No not at all, I hope to become great friends._** I tried to smile back. She grinned agreeing, then started to laugh shaking her head. Then looks back at me.

**_Toothless huh?_**

**_Huh?_**

**_Your teeth, you haven't learned to unsheathe them yet, your still to young right?_**

I look down in embarrassment, I began to heat up and my scales shook.

_**No need to be**_** _embarrassed. _** She said trying to reinsure me. _I can teach** you if you want, its not as hard as it looks.** _

_**Okay**. W_e walk side by side to the pup playing grounds.

* * *

**Hiccups POV:**

I couldn't believe it, I could hear every thought Toothless had and every word he spoke, thanks to Arow I was seeing Toothless in the past. What surprised me most was that, not only was he not what I expected ( a strong, leader like youth, that controlled his surroundings, with wisdom and well, leadership) he was a runt, like me. He was weak and helpless but at the same time had a fire in him that told him never to give up, to always push through. I look at Toothless with admiration. But I am shocked slightly at what I see, his eyes looked distant and slightly glazed. I follow his gaze and land on the small dragoness that past Toothless was training with, Sky. They looked happy. Did something happen to her that could cause him to look so sad. I guess I would find out soon enough. I hope nothing too bad, I kind of like her, she would be perfect for Toothless and she reminded me of Astrid.

* * *

**all right who wants to read about toothless and his first flight!?**

**I kind of based the dragon pup group after the Viking kids can you guess who is who (not all that the same, but if you think a little I think you can figure it out)**

**what about toothless and his outburst EHH. EHHH. I see him as small but he would easily take on any challenger!**

**Arow: hey Arowflight.**

**Me: wazup me!**

**Arow: stop asking people questions and write the next chapter!**

**Me: Boo your no fun.**

**Arow:[roles her eyes] you do realize your talking to and about yourself right? I am just another part of you.**

**Me:... well now I'm embarrassed. Oh well use your imagination! weeeeeeh.**

**Arow: what the were are you going!**

**Me: to the magic bathroom. [stops and puts on a straight face] I have to go clean it. :I**

**Arow: OH... sucks for you. [runs out the room]**

**Me: get back here, what ever happened to "you are a part of me".**

**Arow:[shouts from a far] not now I'm not!**

**Me: GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!**

**Arow: NEEEEVVERRRR!**

**reviews please. :3**


	12. first flight

**Me: I finished![still has cleaning gloves on]**

**Arow: finally!**

**Me: no thanks to you.[throws gloves to the side and plops down on couch]**

**Arow: what, its not like I could help you anyway, your the physical side, I'm the mental side.[says while flipping through magazine]**

**Me: yeah mentally insane. **

**Arow:...I wont argue with that one.**

**Me: huh?**

**Arow: there are moments when I go mental :/**

**Me: and you admit to it?**

**Arow: yup :)**

**Me: your weird.**

**Arow: everyone's weird in there own special way. my weird is just a little more intense.**

**Me: how so?**

**Arow: because I have markings all over my body, can shape shift, read minds, cross dimensions, and go into a rampage, leveling towns when I loose control. [licks her finger and flips through magazine]**

**Me:... yeah that is pretty intense...review please.**

* * *

Past Toothlesses POV:

I'm coming up on my first year of life. Sky and I have grown closer and are now the best of friends, we did everything together and would even sleep over each others nest.

Sky taught me how to unsheathe my teeth and is now trying to teach me how to fly early. She learned how to fly yesterday, she talks as though its the best thing in the world, feeling the wind course through your scales and reaching great heights in the air. Last I remember none of the pups that learned how to fly yesterday looked ready for any height reaching. They hovered or managed to fly ten feet of the gowned. But I guess its still better then what I could do, I couldn't fly.

Yesterday I stood and watched while a long line of pups were preparing for their first flying lessen in the clan. The lesson was simple, you stand off the edge of the training cliff (50ft drop), you get pushed of the cliff, you pray to God your instincts take over. Simple enough. The older dragons would not let us die of course. If they see that the pup is not going to make it, they catch them and place them back on the cliff. But still, its a terrifying experience. One I will be participating in soon.

I watched as Sky, Rock, and his old gang learned to fly. Rock pushed his way in front of the line and went first. He acted vary confident, but when he looked down, I saw a hint of fear in his eyes, he shook it off and looked at me on the other ledge. Ever since I became friends with Sky he has been trying to get back at me. However he can never get the chance because I am either with my parents or Sky. So he decides to show off and beat me at every little thing instead.

With his confidence returning, he jumps off. But panic quickly fills his features. He opens his wings trying to soften his landing and flicks his tail in nervousness, causing him to go forward. It was a shaky mess but he was flying. The other pups and older dragons cheered. That was all pure luck! If he wasn't flicking his tail from nerves he would have smacked right into the rocks he was named after. His fear made him popular. Go figure.

Sky had a much smoother experience. She observed the other pups and their successes and failures and learned from them. When it was her turn she simply jumped and easily glided across. She flapped her wings and moved her tail fins slightly. There were a couple moments were it looked like she was going to falter or swerve to the side but she quickly gained control again. She was perfect- I mean she did a perfect job, in my eyes. In the end Sky had the best record. I caught Rock seething in the background while the others crowded and congratulated Sky.

Now she was trying to teach me how to fly, a week early.

_**Its simple, and I know you Toothless your vary- **_I cut her off.

_**Again with the toothless nickname. Come on Sky, you know I hate that nick name.** _Ever since I learned how to sheath and unsheathe my teeth she has been calling me toothless because it took me four days to figure out how to do it. It only took her two.

**_But I like that name. Anyway, as I was saying, your vary observant, I've seen you. You watched us fly yesterday, and you watch the older dragons fly all __the time. You can definitely do it. At least try._**

**_I don't know Sky, I mean- wait, you've been watching me? _**I raise my brow.

**_Come on stop it, we have been best friends for a while now. I wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't observant and knowing of my best friends interests._ **She was being vary blunt about it, but I could see her scales ruffle in slight embarrassment.

We were walking to the flight training cliff. She was on the edge looking down. All the older dragons were vary observant, especially here, making sure no pup plummeted to there deaths. So when we got to the edge I felt eyes burn through my scale. All eyes were on us.

_**See, it's not so bad, it's only 50ft**._ She has her head over the edge looking down so I couldn't see her face.

_**Oh** **yeah, only 50ft.**_ I role my eyes and I slowly creep to her side and look down with her. The distance from where I was standing and the drop below made me nocuous. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a flyer like my father. I could always be a land dragon. yup a land dragon with wings.

I suddenly realize that Sky is no longer by my side, I lift my head and look behind me. The last thing I see is the flat part of Sky's head before she rams me in the back sending me down 50ft.

I panic. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm going to die. My wings lock and I face the gowned watching it draw ever closer. I close my eyes, in fear of what comes next. Then I feel it. I don't know what I felt but I felt something. It was like a spark to ignite a flame. I open my eyes and straiten myself out. Ten feet from the gowned (the marker of when the adults catch the pups) I open my wings and flick my tail, I do a horizontal spin forward and then shoot strait up in the air and pass the ledge I just fell from. I flicked my tail and did a flip in the air, then I do a smooth u turn and pump my wings. Sky was right, the air and height were amazing. I was addicted.

She was also right about another thing, I was observant, I watched closely as the adults would fly. I paid close attention to every movement of their body, wings, fins, even muscle movement and facial expressions! What those pups did out there was nothing. Full of flaws, yet they acted as though they were the best in the world.

I quickly come back to reality and land back to Sky's side. She had the most baffled expression on her face. I remember the eyes that were staring at me earlier, there were more of them, many more. I quickly became self conscious. Did I do something wrong, was I to young, my father learned to fly young to right? I began to shy away when I suddenly hear loud roars and squeaks. They were all cheering. They were all cheering for me!

**_Amazing!_**

**_Brilliant!_**

**_Not even your father flew that well on his first try!_**

**_Who knew the runt could show such potential!_**

**_Emerald! Emerald! Emerald!_**

I never saw this coming, just about the whole clan was cheering for me. My parents flew next to me and nuzzled me. Praising me on my achievement. Honestly all I did was fly. But this made me feel better. It made me think about the things I could do if I just worked harder. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to work harder and make everyone proud. No more worthless runt.

**_Hey. _**I looked to my side and say Sky had placed herself beside me. She gave me a grin_. **Don't get a swelled head now T**_**_oothless._**

I couldn't help but ruffle my scales.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

I cant believe it. It was like looking at my own past. Just a dragon version of it. With some other slight differences. What surprised me most though was that Toothless was given the name toothless from someone else. And that someone was Sky. then I began to feel bad. He said that he didn't like that name. So why does he answer to it? Why does he look so happy when I say it?

I look over Arow's shoulder, hoping to ask Toothless for an explanation. but the expression on his face keeps me from asking. He looked sad but focused, his eyes trained on Sky. I decided not to ask my questions and wait. Who knows maybe the past will answer them for me.

* * *

**Me: yay another chapter done, now I'm going to bed.[walks off]**

**Arow: No right the next chapter, its my favorite one![hugs Arowflights leg and Is being dragged]**

**Me: no I'm tired. besides you want it done right, right?**

**Arow: then drink some coffee.**

**Me: you know I don't like coffee, I only drink it when its an emergency!**

**Arow: but this is an emergency!**

**Me: how so?**

**Arow: I finally show up in the next chapter.**

**Me: yeah and then you disappear for another 5 years! no, I'm going to bed.**

**Arow: PleeeeEEEEEEAAAAAAsssse!**

**Me: No! act your age.**

**Arow: but I'm like a million years old now.**

**Me: then act your actual age. [pushes Arow off, runs out the door]**

**Arow: Teenagers wine RIGHT?[runs after her]**

* * *

**reviews please. :3**


	13. First introduction

**Me: OMG! you wont believe what just happened to me!**

**Arow: What?**

**Me: okay so I am currently on my way to Florida and-**

**Arow: wait we are going to Florida! why didn't you tell me, I didn't pack.**

**Me: [glares] w-what part of mental don't you get. you aren't physically in that world, you don't need to pack! uhh this is so off topic, anyway. my family went to search for a hotel for the night and we found one. we went in and immediately find it infested with cockroaches! we just walked right out. my mom went to get our money back and told the owner, guess what they said.**

**"what you don't have cockroaches where you'r from?"**

**really? of course we do, but not in our house, crawling' all over the walls! brrr. it was so disturbing.**

**Arow:... ew.**

**Me: is that your only reaction, just ew?**

**Arow: yup**

**Me; sigh whatever, just review. By the way, this will be a very long chapter, the song is from rio 2, its called beautiful creatures, look it up on youtube and just imagine the birds to be night furies.**

* * *

first encounter

Past Toothlesses POV:

I am now a year and five months old. I can retract my teeth, fly, and I start fire training next month. I'm exited. Sky is still my best friend and I have become vary popular. In both a positive and negative way. Ever since I showed off my flying skills no one looked at me the same way again. I no longer get seen as a runt, for multiple reasons. Not only am I the best flyer of my age, I have also been working out as much as possible and now I am as big as the other males. I'm even larger then Sky which I'm grateful for. I have also become one of the strongest of the pups. However this leads to confrontation, like Rock for example. But I don't plan on becoming discouraged, I will work hard.

All this week I've been hearing about a dragon, an Night Fury that goes by the name of Arow. Or the Silver Arow. They say she was given that name because of her incredible speed and that her scales shined silver in the moon and sun. She has no family, pack, or tribe. She's just a lone female that goes around visiting other tribes then disappears. She is said to be vary young, only fourteen. But I can't see why such a young dragon goes traveling around so much, and alone!

I heard that she is vary wise and one of the strongest Night Fury's around. I heard that she is also incredibly fast and light on her feet, and I heard that she also entertains. I don't really understand what they mean by entertains, some say she dances, some say she sings and tells jokes. How can one dragon that's supposed to be a fierce and wise master of the sky's, also be a wise cracking entertainer. I just don't understand.

Our tribe was told by some passing dragons that Arow was heading to our island next. This filled the whole tribe with joy, the teens especially leapt with joy and excitement. It seems that she has been here before and was everything that the rumors made her out to be. I wonder if it is all true.

* * *

It was late in the night. I was curled up between my parents when I heard loud roars of excitement. My ears perked to hear the noise.

**_Its Arow!_**

**_She's Arrived._**

**_Lets get things set for tomorrow._**

**_Oh this is going to be epic!_**

**_Hey carful you almost stepped on my tail_!**

My ears twitched in excitement. the infamous Arow had arrived, but why so late, and why in the middle of night? I guess I would just have to wait till tomorrow. I tightened my eyes and tried to succumb to sleep. but it wouldn't work, I was to exited. I end up staying awake through half the night hearing loud thumping noises and loud whispers before I finally drifted to sleep, my mind filling with wonder on who this Arow was and if she would fulfill the expectations the rumors had given her.

The moment light hit my face, my head shot up, nearly nocking my mom in the jaw.

_**Careful little one, I know you are exited. But don't hurt yourself trying to get to the festivities.** S_he cooed.

**_Festivities?_**

**_Yes. Every time Arow comes there is a big Ceremony were she sings and we dance. It is to celebrate love and the young. Now quickly, go down to the main land platform, that is were it will all take place._**

I nodded my head and flew off. I turned the corner preparing to land on the large platform and was shocked by what I saw. Nearly every dragon was there. Some in the air, some on the ground. There were two large lines of pups heading to two deeply carved out rocks that held strangely colored substances in them, one had silver liquid the other red. I was startled for a moment by the red, believing it to be blood but quickly shook it off when I looked closer. It was much lighter then the crimson red of blood. I looked around and noticed that many adults and nearly all the teens were seated around the large platform and on the rimed rocks that rose slightly higher then it. They all wore the liquids on there bodies and faces. Females wore silver, males wore red. The way they just stood there made me think they were preparing for war.

I landed on the platform and went into the crowed, I quickly became lost. I started looking for the line of pups, but everything just looked like a chaotic mess from here. it didn't help that everyone was moving around so much. I heard a soft cooing mixed with a laugh from behind and felt it was directed towards me. I turned around and laid eyes on one of the oddest sights I had ever seen in my year and a half of life.

It was a young female night fury, she wore the silver paint that most of the other teens and adults wore in a vary intricate design. It was vary pretty, but that's not all she wore. She had vary thin vines draped around her head that also hung down her ears and neck, they were also on her wings. The vines had shining spheres on them that looked like frozen raindrops and also had bright green feathers that hung from the vines.

The dragon itself had pure black scales, much like all night furies, but when she brought her head up to the sun, the light that reflected off her scales made her shine like silver. She was vary slime, a good body for agility and flight, but it looked like she could never get into a fight. But in all she looked vary beautiful. That's when I looked into her eyes. They held a powerful green fire that was filled with an endless amount of different emotions, the strongest being adventure and curiosity. She was staring into my eyes, the connection and emotions were to much for me and I had to look away.

She cooed again.

**_Hello little one. Are you lost._**

**_Uh._**

I was slightly embarrassed in admitting it but. **Y__****es**.

_Hehe I thought so, do not worry I will guide you to your destination. What is your name?_

She came to my side and began leading me into the crowed.

_**Emerald**._

**_That's a beautiful name. Will this be your first festival? _**she questioned.

**_Yes, this dragon names Arow is said to sing today!_**

she gave a worm smile.

**_I'm curious, do you know what the liquids are._** I asked.

**_Yes actually, they are paint. A mixture of water and edible crushed barriers. The silver comes from the silver barriers found by the waterfall in the jungle and the red comes from the rot barriers found in the blossom bushes by the mountain cliffs on the volcano's edge._**

**_Oh, but why are everyone putting the stuff on there bodies?_**

She gave a soft churr.

**_Its part of the dance._**

**_Dance?_**

**_Yes, in the first part of the festival everyone will be partaking in the song and dance._**

**_Bu- but I cant dance!_**

**_Hehe, don't worry little one, you may not know it, but your body will know what to do. Ah it seems we have reached our destination._**

I turned to see a line of male pups eager to put on the red "paint" to partake in the dance.

**_Oh! thank-_**

I turn my head back to were my escort stood only to see that she was no longer their. She disappeared, I didn't even hear her leave, I looked to see if I could find her but she was no were to be found. She was gone like the wind.

I stood in line, eager for the festivities to start when I remembered.

I never got her name.

* * *

**_Next!_**

I was in line and now it was my turn. I walked up to the teen that would put the paint on me. He had some palm leaves in his mouth that he dipped into the liquid then he began spreading it around on me. It was cold and wet and felt kind of sticky. Then I was lead by another teen to sit in a specific place on the lowest plateform along with the other pups.

Once all the pups and the other dragons were prepared we all just sat there. The pups were in the center of the lower platform, facing each other in a circle, we were all confused and exited. Then there were adults that circles around us on the lower platform. Then there were teens on the second plateform that serounded the lower platform, they were standing and looked vary eager. Then there were a mix of teens and adults that were holding sticks in there mouths and seeted around us on the third platform. My parents were among them.

There was a shadow that swept over us and we all looked up. It was that female I met. She did a cork screw in the air and dove towards us and landing thumping her tail on the ground. That's when it started.

The dragons with the twigs in their mouths began to strum them making a strange rhythm. Then the adults around us began to thump there tails on the ground. The thumps and the strums of the twigs gave of a vary cool exotic rhythm. Then the teens on the second platform shot into the air along with the female I met. She shot strait up with such speed that wind slapped my face. I looked up and saw her scales reflect the sun, turning them silver. That's when I realized who she was, the Silver Arow. They all flew in a large circle above us and began to sing.

**_Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_**

**_We are so different, but the same inside our hearts_**

**_Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya_**

**_Open your wings, fly when you hear the call._**

Then they dove at us and swooped us up. I was in shock but quickly recovered. I was thrown into the air and turned to face my captor. It was Arow herself. Her eyes told me to follow her lead and I did so.

**_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_**

**_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_**

**_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_**

**_One for the jungle família_**

**_Like bah bah bah boo boo_**

**_Calling the beautiful creatures_**

We were dancing and flapping our wings in rhythm. I could see Sky from occasions and even Rock. They were all enjoying themselves. We did moves I never new we could. What were these words? Bah bah boo boo. Oh well who cares, this is awesome.

**_Come this way_**

**_celebrate Laugh and dance all the way_**

**_Follow me sing along Lah lah bah bah boom boom_**

The females and the males split from each other and faced each other. Them we sang as though we were challenging each other to battle.

**_Já disse que Jade_**

**_chegou Já disse que já_**

**_disse que Jade_**

**_chegou Já_**

**_disse que Jade_**

**_chegou Já disse que_**

**_já disse que_**

**_Jade chegou_**

We inter twined the two groups and I landed next to Sky, she was a beautiful dancer. We gave each other a large toothy grin. Arow and a teen male were right behind us. We looked at each other with exitment in our eyes. Then we were pulled away by our older dance partners.

_**woohoo**!_

**_Let's celebrate, _**

**_for we are beautiful creatures_**

**_ Come spread your wings, _**

**_dance and sing songs about freedom _**

**_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_**

**_ One for the jungle família _**

**_Like bah bah bah boo boo _**

**_Calling the beautiful creatures_**

We ended in a position were all the dragons that danced were in an upside down tornado shape in the air, circling each other in different directions. In the end I was shot up top along with Sky and a young female named Bloom.

The rest of the festival was more for the teens and adults, and Arow only sang this time with a cuple of teens Keeping beat with their tails and various objects. But in all the songs were still very nice.

It was late and a clear night when she sang her final song.

**_"Write_ _Your Story"_**

**_They say_**

**_You're the King of everything_**

**_The One who taught the wind to sing_**

**_The Source of the rhythm my heart keeps beating_**  
**_They say_**

**_You can give the blind their sight_**

**_And You can bring the dead to life_**

**_You can be the hope my soul's been seekin'_**  
**_I wanna tell You now that I believe it_**

**_I wanna tell You now that I believe it_**

**_I do, that You can make me new, oh_**  
**_I'm an empty page_**

**_I'm an open book_**

**_Write Your story on my heart_**

**_Come on and make Your mark_**  
**_Author of my hope_**

**_Maker of the stars_**

**_Let me be Your work of art_**

**_Won't You write Your story on my heart_**  
**_Write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Come on and write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Won't You write Your story on my heart_**  
**_My life I know it's never really been mine_**

**_So do with it whatever You like_**

**_I don't know what Your plan is_**

**_But I know it's good, yeah_**  
**_I wanna tell You now that I believe in_**

**_I wanna tell You now that I believe in_**

**_In You, so do what You do, oh_**  
**_I'm an empty page_**

**_I'm an open book_**

**_Write Your story on my heart_**

**_Come on and make Your mark_**  
**_Author of my hope_**

**_Maker of the stars_**

**_Let me be Your work of art_**

**_Won't You write Your story on my heart_**  
**_Write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Come on and write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Won't You write Your story on my heart_**  
**_I want my history To be Your legacy_**

**_Go ahead and show this world What You've done in me_**

**_And when the music fades_**

**_I want my life to say_**  
**_I let You write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Write Your story, write Your story_**  
**_I'm an empty page_**

**_I'm an open book_**

**_Write Your story on my heart_**

**_Come on and make Your mark_**  
**_Author of my hope_**

**_Maker of the stars_**

**_Let me be Your work of art_**

**_Won't You write Your story on my heart_**  
**_Write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Come on and write Your story, write Your story_**

**_Won't You write Your story on my heart [x2]_**

She bows and we all cheer. The festival ended and everyone tried to speak with Arow. I tried to see her and caught a glimpse of her. She looked uncomfortable by the crowding. She flew up to escape and shouted.

**_Thank you all for your participation. I enjoyed myself and hope that you all did too._**

We all cheered in agreement. She nodded her head and gave a soft smile.

**_I am glad. Farwell._**

Then she flew off. I was shocked, she just left? I look at the other dragons, the adults and teens just shrugged it off. I guess this has happened before. I look at her silhouette disappear in the distance. I wonder if I will ever see her again.

* * *

**Me: don't you think you were a little dramatice?**

**Arow: no, if you were crowded by a bunch of dragons you would feel the same way.**

**Me: true. **

* * *

**reviews please. :3**


	14. Rumors of dangers to come

**Me: almost forgot to menschen that the last song was _Write Your Story _By Francesca Battistelli.**

**Arow: Yeah that's one of my favorite songs.**

**Me: mine too.**

**Arow: no kidding**

**Me:[rolls eyes] anyway, things are going to start getting intense.**

**Arow: yeah don't read the chapters that have gorish sounding titles like blood, gore, bones, the price of death, etc.**

**Me: very specific. I'll just make sure to say that it will be getting intense in those chapters kay.**

**Arow: works for me.**

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

Singing and dancing, I did not expect Arow's and Toothlesses encounter to be like that. I especially didn't expect Arow to be a singer and have that reputation. I see the tough part of her description, but a singer? I couldn't believe it, yet here it was and it was great!

I turned my head over to Arow she stood there as though there was nothing important going on around them. But for me, I couldn't be more happy, I finally got to see Toothless when he was young, and I'm learning a little about Arow in the process.

I looked around Arow to see Toothless he seemed to have relaxed a bit and had the slightest smile on his face. That is, until Arow spoke. When she spoke she didn't sound as happy as she did in the past.

_I think it is time we speed time up a bit. Simply put, I never went to that tribe again, Emerald got stronger, and he and Sky have grown vary close._

The moment Arow mentioned Sky, Toothless became rigid and stiff. Arow looked at him for consent and he slowly nodded. Arow placed her hand over his head for comfort and swept her other hand across the scene in front of us. The scene began to change at a rapid pace, changing night to day within seconds and soon seasons had passed.

That's when I saw past Toothless again. He was three times the size I saw him last. He was now as long as I am from head to tail. His wings when stretched out were as long as his body each. He was well built for a pup, not fat, but muscle. He was slightly bigger then his pup mates. He wasn't kidding when he said he would work harder. They always say that if a runt can survive life, they always come out on top in the end, weather it was brains or strength or both.

I looked over at my Toothless again, he looked wiry. Whatever that was making him so on edge was going to happen soon. I just hope its not something I'm going to regret seeing.

* * *

Past Toothlesses POV:

I am now five years old, coming up on my sixth year. I'm much stronger then I was in the past and well respected in my age group. Many try to get my attention and have me add them to my pack. but I'm not stupid. Packs are like family groups, often not biological. They are formed by friendship and strong bonding alone. This often leads to the formation of tribes. Our tribe has many packs. None them are my real friends, they just want to be popular amongst the crowed. I now have four friends. They are my pack and they couldn't be any weirder.

First would be my best friend Sky. She's amazing. While not the best fighter, she was a born flyer. She is long and slime, perfect for flight and agility, and vary attractive. Her bright sky blue eyes shine when she flies and her scales shine like black crystals when light hits them at just the right angle. She's a great hunter, not even I can match her speed. we are the top hunters and flyers in our age group. we do everything together and our bond couldn't be closed as friends, we are closer then siblings and she has three of them, I'm an only pup, sort of.

The second is a young Night Fury that's two years younger then us. He is a runt too and was constantly picked on because of it. I hated seeing him go through what I had so I stood up for him and became his friend. Now that we are friends and he is a part of my pack no one messed with him. He is currently about as long as my tail and his eyes are a grayish green color. His parents are not the nicest of dragons and named him Runt on the spot, not thinking he would survive this long and become so popular. But even with such a sad name he is still full of hope and has a good sense of humor.

Then there was Pine Sharpie. we just call her Sharpie. She is tall and blue with a long spiky tail and walks on two legs. Her eyes are the color of egg yolks. I know, that sounds nothing like a Night Fury, well, that's because she's not. She is a Deadly Nadder and an orphan. She and her mother landed on our island three years ago. Her mother was deathly ill with multiple wounds and her father fell victim to a monster. He held it off while they flew for there lives. Her mother died leaving the one year old Nadder to fend for herself. That is, until my parents decided to take her in, so she is officially my little sister. She is a sweet heart but she is not the best flyer, however can be deadly with her spines and had great aim for a Nadder. Although Night Furies are the smartest in the dragon species, she wasn't stupid. There were moments were what she said made no sense, then other times she spoke with wisdom beyond her years.

Finally the strangest of them all, was a certain gray Night Fury that I used to strongly dislike. Yup, Rock. Although he still teases me on occasion we have become close over the years and he is now more like a stupid older brother. He is still vary arrogant and can make me lash out on occasions-it seems I have developed a small temper- but he can become sincere. That and he is a good wrestling partner since we are both around the same size.

So that's my pack and we are currently all in the jungle, playing and splashing in the river by the waterfall.

It seems that there are some rumors going around about small monsters coming our way from the east.

**_Its probably a large tribe of terrors, those knee biters can be pretty nasty when provoked. _**Rock said.

_**Oh please, the only reason you say that is because you were bitten by one of them when you got to close and stepped on the poor things tail.** _Sky churred.

**_Poor thing? I should be the one treated that way, I __was sent to nest rest for a week!_**

**_Serves you right for purposefully stepping on the guys tail, bit you right on the nose. Hehe I still remember you running around screaming "get it off! get it off! its gunna eat me!" _**Runt was running around Rock in circles with a piece of seaweed he fished out the water stuck on his nose. we all laughed. I looked at Rock, he was not amused and looked like he was about to snap at Runt any moment.

**_Watch yourself Rock_. **I warned.

I gave him a glare and he snapped out of it and shied his eyes away from mine. Rock may have been much more built and larger then me, but I always won in a fight. I was slightly smaller then him, I wasn't built, I was lean, making me both powerful and fast. Add all of that with my cunning and I was a deadly and worthy adversary for any pup my age and two years higher.

I was the obvious leader of this pack, and what I say goes, that's how packs work, they usually stick together for years, sometimes creating tribes of their own. They usually start at around the age of three or four, this causes the pack members to bond and become inseparable. My father is the best friend of the king of our tribe, he was the first in their pack.

**_Back to the matter at hand. _**Sharpie began.** _I_ _honestly doubt that something that scared a whole fleeing tribe of Nightmares would be a simple pack of tiny Terrors._**

Sky nodded.** _They said they were fleeing from small creatures that wore the skins of dead prey._**

This made us all shiver slightly. Pray was supposed to be eaten, not worn as trophies. We are all taught when we first receive pray that it is to be eaten and cherished. That life was precious and that the death of another was not to be caused without good reason, never for sport or revenge and that we are to give thanks before we eat the dead.

**_Do you think its the no fur mammals, the humains?_ **Runt questioned.

**_I think its pronounced humans. _**I corrected.

There are horror stories told by teens and travelers of mammals without fur except for on the tops and front of their flat faces and that they walk on two legs instead of four like most mammals. Its told that they go in search of dragons and slaughter whole tribes leaving no survivors. Once finished, they go in search of other dragons to slaughter, they even attach their own. Dragons never do that, sure there are occasional fights and small disputes over land and dragon politics, but not a full scale war leaving nothing in there path. we had respect for each other.

**_Brrr I hope not. _**Rock shuddered.

**_Scared?_**

I said this with a bland expression while chewing a stick to sharpen my teeth. He snorted. Sky came behind me and probed the flat of my head with her snout and when I lifted my head she snatched the stick from my paws. She sat down beside me and started gnawing at it.

**_Do you think it could be them? _**She asked through the stick.

**_I don't know. _**I looked down and closed my eyes to think.

My mind began to wander, could those creatures be what attacked Sharpie and killed her parents. Sharpie has this strange defense mechanism that she used to purposefully loose her memories. The moment her mother past she cried, then she said she wanted to forget and furrowed her brow. The moment she opened her eyes she cocked her head to the sight of her dead mother and asked why the Nadder was sleeping. She has no recollection of her parents or the thing that attacked them. Whenever someone asked about what happened, she would just give a confused look. But if you looked closely you can see her yellow eyes dull and small tears come down from her cheeks. Her mind may have forgotten but her body hasn't.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sky pushed me off the edge and into the cool shallow water. I sat up and laid my ears flat and gave her a scowl. The others laughed and I rolled my eyes in frustration. I gave a wide toothy grin and silently moved words Sky while she was to busy laughing to notice. When I got in close I pounced and grabbed her by the soft upper part of her neck with sheathed teeth and to her dismay and struggle, dragged her in. My plan slightly back fired a little, I planed on just pulling her in, I didn't plan on her pulling up at the last minute which caused us both to fall, her landing on top of me. I looked up dizzy and bewildered to find that her snout was only inches from mine. Both our scales shook and we were blushing furiously.

**_Oooh. Do I sense some love in the air?_**Rock began.

**_Aren't you two a little young for that._**Sharpie cooed.

**_HAHA I've never seen you two blush so hard._**Rock snorted.

**_Sky and Emerald sitting on a perch... Uh how does the rest of the song go again._ **Runt began still to young to understand the situation.

Sky and I looked at each other for a moment, still blushing hard. She pulled a way and I managed to get up. I cleared my throat to get the other still laughing pups attention.

_**Alright** **enough. We better get back home, our parents will be worried sick.**_

We may be a pack but family came first, and our parents had more authority then I by far.

They all agreed and we hurried home. My mind began to wander again. Is it possible that the mystery monsters are the humans? And if they are, will we have to abandon our home?

* * *

**Arow: that wasn't intense at all. **

**Me: I didn't say there would be intense things in this chapter, I said it will begin to get intense. sigh, alright im goin to bed, got a big day tomorrow.**

**Arow: wah? no.**

**Me: don't worry I'll see you when I go to sleep.**

**Arow: fine, who knows what will happen in that hecktick mind of yours. [walks with her out the door]**

**Computer: what No you cant just shut me down like that!**

**Arow: what the he-**

**Me:[grabs Arow's arm] shush just keep walking.**

**Computer: [sees them walk away] hey, I know you heard me! get back here! come on! Tch. i'll get them back later, maybe i'll purposefully glitch or something.**

**reviews please. :3**

**Ps: I image Toothless having older Simba's voice only a little more hors while he is in the age range of 5 to 10 years old.**


	15. Promises

**Me: Sigh, still no reviews. Boo.**

**Arow: Hey look on the bright side, you got some more followers.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah your right. [jumps up] thanks everyone who follow me. [hands in the air]**

_**silence**_

**Arow:...pfft wow...hahaha.**

**Me: Okay that sounded wrong. But seriously, thanks to everyone that read my story, I want to start some more, but I think I should finish this one first.**

**Arow: Stop writing my whole life story.**

**Me: I'm not, just writing like 2% of it. you have to much going on in your life for me to write it all down.**

**Arow: Hm.**

* * *

Astrid's POV:

I watch as Toothless grows and moves up in the ranks. Then I notice the dragon he called his sister. A beautiful Deadly Nadder that looked strikingly like a young version of Stormfly. I had to know who she was.

_Hey Arow, Toothless, that Nadder, it looks just like Stormfly._

They look at each other and Toothless speaks.

_That's because that is Stormfly._

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Toothless began to look wiry and uncomfortable.

_But._ He started. _She doesn't remember us being siblings. _He looks down.

_Why? _I quickly regretted asking, he clenched his teeth tight in what looked like hurt and annoyance.

_Because she is a cowered! _He seethed. _She spoke a good game but never lived up to her words. We promised each other that when trouble came, if we were ever separated, that we would never forget each other. Years later I see her and confront her. You know what she did, she just looked at me as though I was a stranger, some random dragon that just joined the nest. She didn't even remember her own name. The only thing that let me know that it was still her were her eyes. Those eyes... they will always betray her._

He began to settle down and his voice softened. I have never seen Toothless look so angry or hurt over something so emotional. But then again, if I had a sister how forgot me and gave me the cold shoulder, would I feel the same way?

_She kept her distance from me like most of the dragons in the nest, I was the strongest and most powerful besides the queen, and power was to be feared. But, whenever we got a chance to speak, she would speak with such caring and devotion, like any loving sister would. _He looks me in the eyes. _I am grateful to you Astrid. You are more of a sibling then a partner to Stormfly. She cares deeply for you, you changed something in her, she has become vary strong. She has not given up her memories since and doesn't plan to lose them again. Not with you on her mind._

I was in shock, Stormfly, she cares for me that much. I don't know what to say, I don't think I can ever look at her the same way again. Knowing this, it fills me with such happiness. To think I mean so much to her.

_Alright you two, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the worst is yet to come. be prepared. _Arow spoke, but she spoke with such softness, as though she hated her words.

* * *

Past Toothlesses POV:

Its getting worse, the rumors are no longer rumors, they have become warnings, threats even. From a paw full of months to weeks, more and more tribes of dragons fly by speaking of little monsters coming and destroying everything in there path. At first the adults shrugged it off, but the more dragons that fled, the more fear inside them began to arise. So many fleeing dragons was no coincidence.

Small groups of dragons began to flee the island. At first it was only small family groups. but soon packs began to leave taking there pups and even clutching eggs in their claws or in there mouths. Regrettably Rock and Runt were in those packs. We were still to young to separate from our parents, so they had to leave, Runt to the east, Rock to the west. And with that my pack was torn from me. I was hurting, they had become my friends, my family, I had known them since I hatched. Now only Sharpie, Sky, and I were left.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Rock and Runt left and now we were leaving as well. I've known this place all my life, sure im only five, turning six in a few days but still. I now every inch of this island and the mysteries it shared. It's beaches and cliffs, the waterfall, the volcano, everything. And I'm about to leave it all behind. the only good news is that Sharpie and Sky are coming with me too.

It was the night before we had to leave our home. Our parents were asleep but Sharpie and I were restless.

**_do you think they will be alright?_** Sharpie asked.

**_who?_** I asked in return.

**_who do you think? Rock and Runt. Don't tell me you forgot them already._** She spouted with slight annoyance.

**_I would never forget them! _**I defended. _**And yes. I'm sure they'll be okay, they've got their parents to protect** **them**._

**_Do you think they'll forget us? _**She asked with worry.

I looked at her.

**_What brought this on?_**

She looks down. I turn my head to look at one of her intense yellow eyes.

**_Sharpie. This isn't about Rock or Runt is it?_**

She looks into my eyes.

**_No. Emerald, I know I'm not your real sister and that you parents adopted me._**

I was shocked for a moment. Sharpie seemed to catch it.

_**What? I'm not that Stupid Emerald. I can tell the difference between dragon species**. _She growled

**_I never said you couldn't. I just thought-_**

**_Thought what? Thought that I didn't know that my parents left me behind. I may not remember anything from my past but I do remember that night. that dead Nadder, it was my mother, wasn't it._**

I looked down this time.

_**yes**._

**_thought so._**

**_Well if you knew why didn't you say anything?_**

_**There's no use living it the past**. _It was quiet for a moment. She sighed. **_I just wish I could remember it. My past._**

**_You said you wanted to forget._**

**_Doesn't mean I meant it._**

Another silence, this one felt like hours, then Sharpie spoke again.

**_Hey. We don't know what tomorrow brings, so lets make a promise._**

**_Yeah? like what? _**I asked, I was genuinely curious.

**_Lets promise that no matter what happens, even if we get separated forever or one of us passes away, that we will never forget each other. This counts for Sky and the others too._**

I look at her and smile a toothy smile.

**_Alright, but I will hold you to it. Alright?_**

_**Promise?**_

**_Promise._**

* * *

**Arow: to Madhuntr and all who are wondering. No Emerald and I are not biological siblings, obviously :). I call him my brother because of reasons you will find out and I will explain to you further in the story. But thanks for asking.**

**Me: also to Madhuntr, I don't know what a head zoo is. :/**

**Arow: other me decided that this chapter would be to long so she wanted to split it into multiple parts. **

**Me: And I'm thinking of taking a small break from adding more chapters that way I can edit and update the story better. tell me what you think I should add or change. I know one thing I need. MORE SKY AND EMERALD! so I plan on rewriting it into a better version.**


	16. South

Me:** hey everyone, miss me?**

**Arow: probably not.**

**Me: well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.**

**Arow:[shrugs]**

**Me: tired?**

**Arow: what do you think, I just came back from one of the Soul Eater parallel dimensions, you know when Soul's a pirate. I was on guard on the ship for four days strait, not an ounce of sleep.**

**Me: but you've staid up longer then that.**

**Arow: did I forget to mention I was baby sitting before I was called there?**

**Me: who were you babysitting?**

**Arow:[gives me a look]**

**Me:[cringes] Ooh... I'm so sorry. Go get some rest.**

**Arow: I think they took 50 years of my life.**

**Me: good thing you're practically immortal.**

**Arow:[grumbles away]**

* * *

Past Toothlesses POV:

I'm going to miss this place. The lush jungle, the soft sandy beaches, the waterfall, everything. I'm leaving it all behind. I had Sky on my left and Sharpie on my right. We decided to fly together with our parents close by. It felt good having them beside me, it made the pain of leaving a little lighter.

Elders and parents grabbed unhatched eggs and stored fish in their bellies for the trip and keeping an eye on their pups, making certain that they were close by. The teens huddled in their respective packs, most of them decided to stay with there pack mates instead of leaving with their families making their packs bond stronger. Some pups clung to their mothers fearful of the journey ahead, others around my age staid close by but grouped with friends and the remainder of their packs in order to chat and prepare for the long journey, comforting each other.

The call to leave sounded ahead and I opened my wings preparing for flight. I turned my head to look back at our home one more time and felt heart broken, I was deeply attached to this place. Sky rubbed her head under mine to snap me out of my sulking and comfort me and possibly herself. I wasn't the only one who would miss this place. I nudged her gently and cooed, she was the only one that could ever bring me out of my slump.

I turned my head back in the direction of our destination, were ever it was, all I knew was that we were going south. the call sounded again and everyone gave their full attention, we spread our wings and were soon in flight. No one looked back and everyone fought the urge to turn back.

* * *

We have all been flying for three days straight, it was long and tiresome. Pups would grow tired quickly and rest on their mothers backs and teens would chat on and on about the excitement of adventuring to new lands or about how boring the trip was, craving some action. when the pups were not on the backs of their parents they were playing, spiting fire, chasing each other, anything to entertain themselves.

During the day we flew silently above the clouds, keeping out of sight as much as possible, however there was nothing to really keep sight from, the last few days were silent and still both in the air and on water. At night we would fish, I learned to fish at three years old. Sky, Sharpie, and I were on the line between being pups and being teens. We were still pups but we were more independent then the pups four and under, needing to take less frequent breaks and not being as reckless and playful as the others. Not saying we didn't like a good game of tag and sky diving.

It was the night of the third day and Sky and I were competing to see how much fish we could catch.

_**Hey Toothless.**_

_**Sky, I've got teeth,**_** see.** I flew beside her and nipped her ear playfully.

_**Ah, yosh, yeah I see.** _She shook her head. _**I'll get you back for that later.**_

_**Think so.**_I grinned. _**I don't.**_

_**Yeah you'll see, in the end you'll be begging for mercy hahaha!**_She shook her head back and forth to put emphasis to her laugh.

_**I'm looking forward to it.**_She stopped laughing and when I looked over to her, her scales were ruffled.

**_A-anyway, we got off topic, I was going to ask how many fish you caught._**

**_Four, you?_ **I looked over to her, slightly expecting her to laugh at how little I caught, to my surprise she didn't.

_**Only two. **_

_**WHAT?!** _This was a surprise. I thought it was just me but it looked like Sky was struggling to find fish too and she was a far better hunter then him.

_**Yeah I know.**_

_**I don't get it, there was so much fish yesterday. We all ate about fourteen each. Is Sharpie having trouble too?**_

_**Yeah she only caught one so far, and I noticed most others are struggling to, some of the parents have given up and are just giving the younger pups their reserves. **_

_**I don't get it, were did all the fish go?**_

Growl. I Look at Sky to see her imbursements in her scales. It surprised me to here her stomach growl, we had been eating for the past three days straight and had plenty of fish stored up in our reserve stomachs for situations like this.

_**Are you hungry?**_

_**Sorry, since we are all struggling to find food right now I had to give some up to my siblings so they could eat. They are still to young to fly let alone hunt so me and Papa have been doing all the hunting while Mama carries them. Its hard to feed three triplets and a fully grown dragon and still have some left for yourself.**_

_**Why didn't you say anything, Sharpie and I could have helped.**_I had no idea that she has been hungry this whole time while I had plenty to eat and then some.

**_I didn't want you to feel bad or pity me about the situation._**

**_Pity you? Why would I Pity you._ **I asked, annoyance clear in my voice.

She looked down and sighed guiltily.

_**Your so stubborn.** _I scuffed.**_ Come here._**

I flew close to her, when she looked up she drew away in surprise, much to my annoyance.

_**W-What are you doing.**_Her scales were ruffled hard.

I rolled my eyes.

_**What does it look like I'm doing. I'm going to share some of my reserves with you.**_

_**You don't have to do that.**_

_**Your right I don't have to, but I want to, your stomach hasn't stopped growling, its getting on my nerves, so come here.**_

She looked at me for a moment before sighing in defeat and drawing close to him. We flew upright, face to face and I grabbed her paws. We tightened our grip with our claws to keep steady. Both our scales ruffled slightly.

_**Emerald.**_She pressed her head on my upper chest area. My scales ruffles furiously. I swallowed.

**_Yeah?_ **I tried to look down at her. Straining my neck, I gave up and rested my head on hers.

_**Thank you.**_

_**Whatever**._

* * *

It was our fourth day of flight and still hardly any fish, on top of that it has gotten mush colder the further south we go and to top it all off, its really foggy out today. If this was how the south was going to be everyday then I don't like it. The only time that it was clear was down towards the water. But it was daytime and even though nothing has happened so far, no one was taking any chances.

Four straight days of flying and no signs of a suitable home. We were all growing restless.

The teens started becoming reckless daring each other to go below the clouds and out into the open. That was when it all Changed for the worst. One of the teens were stupid enough to take the risk. There was a sound muffled by the clouds and heavy fog and a splash that caught everyone's attention. The teen did not return. We all grew silent and cautious. One of the teens decided to see what was taking the foolish one so long and cautiously went down. A moment of silence and then a screech of terror and all heck broke loose. The teen shot up in a panic along with an object with strings and rocks attached. He narrowly avoided the object only allowing it to latch on to an elderly dragon to slow to get away. The strings and rocks wrapped around the elders body and trapping his wings to his sides causing him to plummet out of sight. This all happened in seconds.

We were all panic stricken, wondering what was going on, trying to get the teen to talk in his hysteria. Soon more of those wrapping objects and even Large rocks came shooting at us from beneath the clouds. we Quickly got our barring's and flew fast and high, avoiding the obstacles. The fog faded and the clouds dissipated to reveal any pups worst nightmare. Hundreds of them in large flouting island. Humans, far to many to count, covered the sea, all carrying objects that were meant to kill. Each flouting island carried the skull and bones of dead dragons.

* * *

**Me: Cliffy! Ha I have no regrets.**

**Arow: Bet you regret having to go to work in 20 minutes.**

**Me: I SURE doo.**

**Arow: Next one will be vary gory, don't say we didn't worn you.**

**Me: they are going to hate me when I'm done with the next chapter.**

**Arow: your writing about the past, don't butter it up.**

**Me: :/ ... Review.**


	17. SKY!

**Me: Be warned, you most likely wont like this** **chapter**.

* * *

Toothlesses POV:

The moment the clouds dissipated all heck went loose. Things from the humans Flew at us left and right. Mothers grabbed and searched for there pups in order to escape amongst the chaos. Eggs were dropped out of panic or in order to defend and attack.

If a pup was taken down the parents would go after it. If one Friend died someone would seek revenge only to meet the same fate shortly after. We took out so many of the humans in such a short time, but more just seemed to come, dwindling our numbers as well.

I was close to my family and Sky's family. She was beside me and we all planned on escaping not fighting. I saw a pup entangled in the vines land on a boat. It was quickly struck down. The father, too late to save it defended the lifeless body in vane only to be killed as well. It was a slaughter. Not one boat was left without blood or a dead dragon or human. I was afraid, terrified. My wings felt like they would give any second and I would plummet to the oceans depths like those who were ensnared by the wines. I looked to my family for comfort, but they were equally terrified. I looked to Sky and that's when I saw it, only it was to late to react.

A vine shot toward us and before I could say or do anything, entangled itself around Sky. Her face was that of shear terror as she plummeted down and landed on a boat. Her father went after her and landed on the boat in time. He took out five humans before he was over taken. It took about ten men to take him down and finish him off. He went down fighting.

Then everything went in slow motion. I remember preparing to go after her, trying to vainly protect her only to be stopped and pulled back up by my parents wings. I remember a large human walk slowly towards Sky as though he was taunting me. Like it was some game to him. He looked at Sky with pure hatred and disgust. He had the most putrid grin on his face. It screamed murderer.

I watched as Sky put on a brave face. She had given up, but she wasn't going to show fear. The Human lifted up her chin. I saw her look at the sky one last time. Then our eyes met and she gave a sad smile.

I remember myself screening her name with all my might as I saw the man plunge his sword through her head from under her chin, it poked out from the top of her head. He pulled it out and laughed, wiping the blood from his sword. I saw Sky forever looking at the sky with her gorgeous blue eyes, now lifeless and dull.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her still body as war continued to wag around me. Everything went still, I could lightly hear someone telling me to move, to fly away. But I couldn't. Then I was pushed and everything came back. But it was all blurry and red. My mind what fuzzy. I heard someone say we were escaping. I saw that I was now in a crowd of what was left of the survivors. Very few, mostly male staid behind to give us time to escape. I was pushed left and right hand had long been separated from my family. We had entered a clouded area again, but everyone was still in a panic. Someone hit my wing hard and with my lack of focus, plummeted down. I landed on something hard and blacked out.

I woke up, and shook myself. I was on a small Island. The memories of the days events flooded back to me and I grew stiff. I prepared myself to fly but my wings would not move, they were tired and fatigued. I began to slowly inspect the island with little interest. I went over to the cliffs and looked out to sea. It was horrifying. I was not out long. The small flouting islands which carried the humans were moving passed his small island. A lot of them were smoking and still cared signs of the fight, like the blood, smeared on the sides and splattered on there white flapping wings. Some even cared some of the dead. Some dragon, some human.

I hid myself to keep from being spotted. I decided to stay put. My mother told me that if I were ever separated from them to stay put, that they would find me. So I stayed. I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep, it was still the early afternoon, but I couldn't stay awake.

My dreams were filled with Sky. Her lovely eyes, her shimmering scales, and her terrifying death. I woke up with a start. The sun hardly moved, I was only out for about an hour. I decided to sit vigil and morn for my lost friend and family, and everyone else I would most likely never see again.

Happy birthday to me. Today I am now six years old.

* * *

**Me: Waaaaah! Why did she have to die. Poor kid waah. they were so young.**

**Arow: Hm. I can relate.**

**Me: Sniff. Oh yeah. You were taken and became a slave when you were six right.**

**Arow: yeah, but I have to say that this is far more scarring then what I went through. At least it wasn't my birthday. And from what I now my parents are still alive. Emerald doesn't even know.**

**Me: they were perfect for each other. Sniff.**

**Review**


	18. a reincounter?

Me:** Nuh, People.**

**Arow: What now?**

**Me: People have begun to complain about you.**

**Arow: WHAT? why?**

**Me: They don't seem to understand that you are my Anime Alter Ego and that this is Fan Fiction.**

**Arow: Eh?**

**Me: They say that you are to unrealistic.**

**Arow:...PFft! HAHA! Really come on.**

**Me: I know right. Okay, I get that your really strong and stuff, but its not like you don't have weaknesses and stuff, plus in most of the dimensions you travel to I give you handicaps, like only being able to transform into certain things.**

**Arow: Yeah thanks for that.**

**Me: Sorry. But seriously, I have had you around for years now, I'm not just going to completely change you, your apart of me.**

**Arow: Auuh.**

**Me: Shut up. Your my alter ego. Anyways, people, its fanfiction, use your imaginations will yah!**

**Arow: Aren't you being a bit harsh?**

**Me: Some people will agree, some wont even read this, and others are just going to have to suck it up. :) Agreed?**

**Arow: Agreed.**

* * *

Past Toothlesses POV:

It has been a week now, I haven't moved from that spot on the cliffs. I staid put, just like what mama said to do in such a situation. But the longer I waited, the less I believed that they would return. My food reserves were terribly low, and my stomach began to ach. But I wouldn't move, I was to fearful that my family would pass by and I would miss them, or they wouldn't spot me. So I didn't budge.

I hadn't slept since the incident either. I couldn't, every time I blinked a saw blood everywhere and if I closed my eyes for more then a second, the terrible seine of Sky's death would play visibly before my eyes. Every last detail. Nothing was missed, I remembered every last detail. The way the ropes were tied around her shimmering body, the angle the spike the human was holding was tilted, were every drop of blood landed around her, dripping of the spike, and the way she looked at me, with those of it was missed, and it would constantly replay, every time I closed my eyes. So I just sat there and made vigil for the lost, for my parents, for Sky.

On the seventh day my stomach couldn't take it anymore, I had to get up and find food or I would die. I was thinking about it, to just stay put and die. But that wasn't what Sky or my parents would have wanted. So I got up with great effort. I hadn't moved for days and every part of me was stiff. I stretched my wings and shock my body to loosen myself up. Once my body finally relaxed I began to walk down the cliff in search of food. I was too tired to fly and to week to catch fish. Plus I was scared of being found by the human monsters. It was a cloudy evening, but it was still light enough for a Night Fury to be spotted. Everything looked grey. Gloomy.

I had made several attempts to hunt, but no success. The rabbits were to fast for me in my week state and the squirrels would run up the trees before I could reach them. I was beginning to loose hope and just start scavenging for berries when I heard something. It sounded like a spine being snapped in half. My Papa once took out a deer and snapped its spine by pouncing on it from behind. Wind was carried towards me and I could smell the sent of a deer. My mouth began to water and I started following the sent.

I heard tearing of fur and flesh and I quickly hid myself behind a bush. I was downhill and the wind was in my favor. A sent drifted towards me and noticed it was the sent of a dragon. I squinted through the least clustered leaves and saw the owner of the sent. It was a Night Fury, no older then about fourteen. Judging by the size and sent it was female. She had caught a dear and was tearing it apart and swallowing chunks whole. The seen made my mouth water. I was so hungry. She looked like she had finished and was heading to a small pond not far from her kill. Her back was turned, if I could get over there fast enough I might be able to pool one of the legs of the kill before she noticed I was there. Her snout dipped into the water but I staid unmoving. I had never stolen before, I've seen Terrors do it all the time, but they were scavenger dragons, I was a hunter. I remained unmoving, staring at the kill.

The female lifted her head from the water. I crouched low to make sure I'm not spotted. She walks back over to the kill and lays down, resting her head on her paws. She remained like that for several minutes will I continued to long for the meat that was just out of my reach.

**_Staring at it isn't going to make it come to you._**

I shivered slightly, was she talking to me? How did she know I was here, the wind was going down hill and I was perfectly concealed and yet when I look at her I notice with shock that she is staring very calmly in my direction with one bright emotionally filled green eye. Thinking it was to late to pretend that I wasn't there, I slowly crept out from my hiding place and came towards her. I sniffed the kill and eyed her to make sure she wouldn't become defensive over it. But she didn't move, in fact her eyes were closed. I decided that it was okay to eat and began to tear into the dear, the flavor filled my mouth and the sent was overpowering, I couldn't help how messy I was eating, I hadn't eaten in days.

_**So what's a pup like you doing here all alone?**_

Her voice startled me and I stopped eating for a moment. I looked down in sadness.

**_I was separated from my family. A whole tribe of humans came on flouting islands on the water and started throwing vines with rocks and other stuff at us. Many died... including my best friend._**

I looked back up and saw the females eyes fill with pity and concern, those eyes were oddly familiar.

_**Do I know you from somewhere.** _I cocked my head in curiosity.

_**Not sure, where are you from?**_She asked in a neutral voice. Like she didn't really care.

_**I'm from the North.**_

_**Pup, that doesn't tell me anything. All Night Furies are from the north, which island do you hail from.**_She sounded a bit annoyed this time. I guess she did care.

_**From Fury Volcano, I lived on the cliffs by the sea. There is a large jungle that climes the volcano's side.**_I made sure to be descriptive. She lifted her head from her paws and no longer had annoyance in her voice.

**_Ah yes, I now that place, beautiful landscape, it has a nice view from the sky. I've been there a few times._**

**_When was the last time you were there... and why are you alone._ **I said more curious then before. Now that I thought about it, she was pretty young to be on her own. Not even teens become rouges. Lone dragons. She must have been separated from her pack too. I've only known one lone dragon before. Was it possible.

_**I've been alone for a while, I prefer it that way, groups of dragons just drag me down. As for the last time I visited... I think maybe five years ago or so... I may or may not have lost trace of time... Again.**_She mumbled the last part, but I didn't care. Five years ago? The last Night Fury that visited five years ago was the Silver Arow. I looked up at her and walked to her in question. She was sitting up now and mumbling something about... Dimensions to herself. What ever that is.

_**Silver Arow?**_ She turned her head to look at me.

_**Eh. Yes?**_I couldn't believe it, it was her, the Silver Arow. I guess without the paint and vines I didn't recognize her, and the clouds gave her scales the luster of any other Night Fury. But her eyes were the same. Intense green and full of emotions.

_**I cant believe it! It's you! Silver Arow!**_I said like an excitable two year old, my strength was returning.

_**Heh... Yeah, that's my name... Don't weir it out.**_She got up and began to walk over to the kill. I followed close behind.

_**Do you recognize me?**_ I asked with excitement. She turned and looked down.

**_Let me see your eyes_**. My eyes? That's right last we met, she complimented my eyes. I sat down in front of her and looked up opening my eyes wide. She looked deep into my eyes, I almost had to turn away from those emotionally filled eyes. Such powerful emotions emanated from those eyes, many I couldn't understand. But I stood firm. Then she turned her head away and began to walk off, much to my confutation, I followed.

_**So?**_I managed to trot over beside her, trying to keep up to her fast pace.

_**I have never seen you before in my life.**_

* * *

**Arow: I wonder if anyone is going to comment on your last remark.**

**Me: I hardly ever get any reviews, it would be a bit of a surprise. But I do kind of want to see what they have to say... Although I would rather have them review the story. It would be a bit helpful to know if its headed in the right direction or if I should change things. **


End file.
